1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a display method and apparatus, and more particularly, to a display method and apparatus which correct data corruption due to a difference in a degree of motion in a main image and in a sub-image of a broadcast signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a television (TV) receives a broadcast signal at approximately 50 Hz or 60 Hz, the received broadcast signal is processed by a scaler and a picture enhancement (PE) unit, and the processed broadcast signal is transmitted to a motion judder cancellation (MJC)/frame rate conversion (FRC) unit, so as to be displayed with an increased number of frames at 120 Hz per second.
The MJC/FRC unit estimates the trace of a moving object and generates a new image based on the estimated trace of the object using motion estimation (ME) and motion compensation (MC) technologies, so that the new image may be displayed without any delay.
Additionally, when a main image is received together with a sub-image, for example when the news is shown as a main image and material related to the news is shown as a sub-image, a current TV system does not distinguish between the main image and the sub-image during motion estimation.
As a result, data in an edge of the sub-image is corrupted due to a difference in the degree of motion in the main image and in the sub-image. In other words, the ME and MC technologies are not fully performed in the edge of the sub-image where the largest difference in the degree of motion is found, which is a side effect caused by operations of the MJC/FRC unit. Therefore, a degradation of the image quality occurs as a result of data corruption.